Competitive Pair
by Merines Shinku
Summary: Now that they're together, let's take a peek at how things are going...
1. Not Dating

Competitive Pair

Pairings: figure it out on your own

Rating: T, may go up later

Warning: kissing and pervertness I guess

Summary: He was rejected by a certain blonde, and he is not going to let that slip…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 1 Not dating**

**Utau's POV**

Drats, it's Amu's birthday next week… And I'm invited…

I'm not against her relationship with Ikuto _anymore_, it's the guys that'll come that I hate. They just squeeze their way in to reach me… I don't want to date!

I may be over my brother complex but it doesn't mean I'm ready for a relationship, or you know, a boyfriend…

Actually… I've never been in a relationship all my life, because I was so hooked on Ikuto. It's not like I'm proud about that either! Hoshina Utau, famous idol, never been in a relationship due to her brother complex… -sighs-

Anyway, I'll have to come to Amu's birthday party, she's a close friend and I don't want to spoil that, we may have been to a rough start but it turns out, despite being 3 years younger than me, she helped me go through some problems. Besides, Ikuto wants us to have a good relationship just in case we become in-laws… Figures…

I went to the mall to look for a present for my _sister-in-law-to-be_, it's pretty easy, just get her something that'll make Ikuto want to have sex with her.

I was just about to get THE present when a guy, somewhat familiar approached me.

"Hey, Utau-chan! You coming to Amu's party next week?"

I don't even know him and he calls me by my name… I just nodded and walked away.

I paid for the present and left that dreadful place, I was in disguise but because that guy approached me, everyone knew who I was. At least they didn't surround me…

It was in the afternoon when I got home, Rima was already making dinner, ever since she started dating that… that… What was his name again?

"Rima, what's your boyfriend's—"

"NA-GI-HI-KO! Try remembering his name, would you?"

"Right…"

Now where was I? Oh, right… Ever since she started dating that Nagihiko guy, she's been learning to cook, not that I'm complaining or anything…  
Rima sighed at me and motioned me to sit, "Dinner."

I walked over, took my disguise off and sat on the chair, "What's dinner?"

"Salad for you.", she said innocently, my jaw dropped, "WHAT??"

"Joking, it's flower topped hamburger."

I hate it when she jokes around with me when it comes to food… I may be an idol but I'll eat anything I want when I want it… It's just that there is a tiny problem, I can't cook and I don't really like eating outside. So I'm depending on Rima for those things… She's been my roommate and friend for so long so I kind of depend on her when it comes to taking care of the apartment. How did we become roommates? Well…

She was looking for an apartment when I happened to look for a roommate, after some time, we ended up close friends. She was already friends with Amu when I met her so we kind of hanged out together most of the time. And normally, Rima would pay for the food.

I'm kind of broke here… I remember eating with Amu in a ramen shop long ago, back when I was even more broke… I actually told her that I'm kind of broke that time. But I still paid for her share, I won't ask her to pay, I have my dignity you know.

Anyway…There was a long silence in the dining room until Rima asked me, "You're invited right?"

I nodded, I knew she was talking about Amu's birthday party.

"You're coming right?"

"I..."

Rima looked at me," Ikuto'll hate you if you don't." I hate it when she uses that against me...

I sighed and nodded, "I'll go... It's not like I don't every year."

Rima smiled slightly, "What did you get her then?" I waited for a while before grinning, Rima knew what... "Wait... THAT again?!"

I laughed and nodded, "Can't you get anything else?!" Rima looked hillarious when I told her, "They both love it anyway!"

"The same present every year?! Come on, Utau! You can do better!" I shook my head, "It's not the same thing, it's similar!"

Rima sighed, "You and your crazy presents..." I stood up, "Well, at least Amu would appreciate it. Thanks for the food." Then I walked away, leaving Rima alone in the dining room...

Rima sighed, "A lingerie every year… She doesn't know how effective and dangerous that is…"

I smirked as I opened the bathroom door, _Oh, I do, Rima… I do. I'm getting you something similar for your birthday..._.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hate it? Love it?  
Reviews please!


	2. Party?

Competitive Pair

Pairings: figure it out on your own

Rating: T, may go up later

Warning: kissing and pervertness I guess

Summary: He was rejected by a certain blonde, and he is not going to let that slip…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2 Party?**

"Hinamori-san!"

Amu turned around to face a black haired Tadase, "Hi—WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

Tadase blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Onii-san made me do it…"

_Oh my god, Ikuto…_

"A-anyway, happy birthday!" Amu smiled as she received Tadase's gift, "Thanks. Uh… Have you seen Utau?"

"Utau-chan, huh? I think I saw her just now, she's probably being surrounded by guys."

Amu had a bad feeling, "Tadase-kun! Is she alone?!" Tadase nodded before finally realizing the danger of leaving Utau alone with guys, "OH NO!"

They rushed towards a group of guys, "Utau?! Utau!"

"What?" Amu and Tadase turned around to see Utau coming to their direction, "Oh thank god…"

"What?" she asked again, slightly annoyed this time. "Do you KNOW how you get violent when guys surround you?!" Utau just scoffed, "It's their fault. When I say I'm not interested I do mean I'M NOT INTERESTED."

"But you don't have to hit, push or kick them…" said Tadase slowly, not trying to anger the young idol. Utau stared at him, "Ta…Tadase?"

Tadase blushed, "Onii-san made me do this!" Utau laughed, hard. "Y-you -laughs- You look -laughs- You look ridiculous!" By now, Tadase's face is as red as a tomato, "I-I'm going to bleach it tomorrow!"  


_Oh, Tadase, you're so cute like that…_ Utau thought to herself.

"A-anyway… Where's Mashiro-san?"

"Where do you think she is?" Utau asked with a grin.

There was a short silence then Tadase answered, "Oh."

"I swear, Rima and Nagihiko really do it like animals…" said Amu. Utau sighed,_ Here comes THE question…_ "Aren't YOU looking for someone, Utau?"

_Every time…_ Utau sighed again, "For the hundredth time, NO."

"Alright, alright… Just checking… I mean, you're the only person I know who would hurt guys to get them to stop chasing you." Amu had a point, among the 3 of them, Utau's the only one not dating.

Utau just scoffed and shoved her present at Amu, "Happy Birthday, Amu." She said it with full of sarcasm and Amu could only smiled at her, "Thanks…" Amu paused and looked at the package, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well it depends…" said Utau smirking. "IT IS ISN'T IT?"

Tadase cocked his head to the side, "What's the matter, Hinamori-san?"

"Utau gives me the same present every year!"

"Why would you do that, Utau?" asked Tadase innocently, the poor guy, he didn't know what was coming at him… Utau smirked and whispered in his ears, " My sweet, sweet, cousin... What I got her is something that'll make _Onii-san_ want to have sex with her... That's like the best present anyone could ask for.."

Tadase's face turned red immediately, "W-w-w-w-what?!"

Amu just blushed, "U-Utau! Don't tell him unnecessary things!" Tadase was obviously shocked because he just stood there, staring at nothing with his mouth gaping open.

"Hope you and Ikuto have fun with my present tonight." Utau said, leaving Amu with a frozen Tadase, who was probably trying to figure out Utau's gift.

"Yo! Hinamori!" greeted a loud energetic voice.

Amu gasped at the owner of the voice, "Kukai!" Tadase unfroze and greeted the guy, "Souma-kun! It's been so long!" Kukai's eyes widen, "Tadase! WOW! Lookin' good!"

"How's life as a star player?" asked Amu excitedly, Kukai became a famous soccer player last year and he's been pretty busy. "Great, great! I was able to get a one month vacation so I'm her to have fun!"

"Speaking of fun... Where's Ikuto?"

"Right here, Amu." said a soft husky voice.  


"There you are! Look, Kukai is here!" Amu motioned him to greet him, "Hi."

"Hi!" Kukai said energetically. "I'm going to get a drink alright? Happy birthday, Hinamori!"

"There he goes... I hope she's in the bar." said Ikuto."That's where she usually hang out, only... This time she won't be alone..." Amu was smirking, Tadase looked confused, "Who are we alking about?"

Ikuto and Amu just looked a each other and grinned devilishly, "You'll see..." Ikuto said, still grinning. "Oh, Tadase?" Tadase cocked his head, "Yes?"

"You look good in your new do."

**Kukai's POV**

Man... This place is filled with people! How did Hinamori come to know these guys?!

Finally reaching the bar, I found something, or rather, someone interesting... So I put out my charming smile and approached that someone...

"What is Hoshina... Tsukiyomi Utau doing in a bar, alone?" I asked, as if I'm teasing her. _She looks gorgeous in that dress... I should tell her that..._" You look gor--"

"I'm not interested." Utau interrupted me. I was taken back by her interruption, _so… She's rejecting me, huh? Well, no one has ever done that… And I'm not allowing that to happen…_

I smirked "Well, why aren't you interested?" She glared at me as I sat down next to her.

**Utau's POV**

What the hell is this guy doing? I said I'm not interested and he sat next to me instead! He's got some nerve… Wait… Why does he look so familiar? _Whatever…_

"What do you want?" I asked, I was being rude with him but he still smiled as if it was nothing. I wanted to smack that look away but didn't since I feel like this guy isn't just some guy Amu knows… Especially since he knew my real name…

"I'm looking for a date, that's all." That was it, I was about to hit him when Amu came, "Kukai! Utau! There you are!"

Souma Kukai! The famous soccer player! Amu sure knows a lot of famous people… I was about to walk away when Kukai pulled my hand, "Be my date for the night, Tsukiyomi Utau."

I raised my hand to hit him but he stopped it on time, "NO." I said.

**Kukai's POV**

Utau was trying to make me give up,_ Oh no… You're not going to win… No one, NO ONE can reject me and get away with it…  
_

_  
And you're no exception, Tsukiyomi Utau…_

I wasn't paying attention and for that, I earned a slap from Utau. And it stung, no one has ever slap me, especially not in public.

I let her hand go and she walked away, "Heh… The game is on, _Utau_."

She glared at me and gave a slightly confused look then walked away. I watched her until the last strand of her blonde hair was unseen.

_You rejected one night with me, I give you one month of me… I'm going to make you fall head over heels on me, Tsukiyomi Utau…_

Amu approached me, "Well, this will be interesting…"

I smirked, "Hell, yeah… This WILL be interesting…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Well?? R&R plz!


	3. Surprise,surprise

Competitive Pair

Pairings: figure it out on your own

Rating: T, may go up later

Warning: kissing and pervertness I guess

Summary: He was rejected by a certain blonde, and he is not going to let that slip…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3 Surprise, Surprise…**

"Utau?" a male voice called her, it was in the morning and Utau just woke up, "Ikuto?"

"WRONG."

Utau sat up straight away, the only guys who had the keys to her apartment were Ikuto, Tadase, and Nagihiko, that voice was neither theirs. "What the—YOU…"

"You look cute in those, Utau." He pointed to her pajamas which were kind of revealing, a camisole ans super short pants that were so thin that you can see Utau's body shape when under the sun. "You might want to cover that area."

Utau gave him a confused look, "What area—Pervert!" She covered her chest area immediately. "w-what are you doing here?! How the hell did you get in?!"

"Your spare key outside." He waved the key around her face. "Wha-How did you know I put it there?!"

"I have my ways." Kukai stood up and left, "I made breakfast." Utau's mouth fell wide open, "You what?!" She got out of bed and chased after Kukai.

"Bacon and egg, your favorite."

"Oh, thanks- NO! What are you doing here?!" Kukai pointed at Utau's chest area again, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Utau blushed and stormed into the bathroom.

"Heh, piece of cake…" said Kukai smirking.

**Utau's POV**

_What is HE doing here?! And how did he know I keep a hidden spare key outside?! Where the hell is Rima anyway?!_

I changed and came out of the bathroom, he was already sitting in the dinning table eating. "Come eat." _Come eat?! Why is he acting like he lives here? _"Where's Rima?"

"Rima is at Nagihiko's, I was kicked out of there last night so I come here instead."

"What?!" Does he want me to slap him again? "Get out." I said rudely.

"No." I glared at him. "What?" Kukai just smiled, god, I wanted to smack that look off of his stupid face, "You heard me, I said 'no'."

"It's my apartment." He just nodded, "I know that. I'm not leaving until you agree to spend a day with me as my girlfriend."

Ugh, he's lucky he was sitting across the table, otherwise he'd have my hand mark on his face by now, "I told you yesterday, NO."

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend already?"

"No…"

"Then, let me be yours." This eyes doesn't know when to give up, does he? "For the last time, NO! I don't want a boyfriend!"

"I'll make you want to." He smirked at me, "Are you saying you can make ME want to be your girlfriend?"

"Yep." _Ohoho… Not a chance, KUKAI… _"That's not going to happen." I walked into my room and slammed the door.

**Kukai's POV**

Running away, eh? Well, she can't stay in her room forever, it's pretty cramped there… _I'll just wait for her to come out…_

I turned the TV on and started flipping through the channel when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kukai! How's it? Where is she?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.

"I think she's furious, she's in her room, looking herself in I guess."

"One month, Kukai. After that, you come back."

"Alright, alright…" I hung up, _One month, huh… With such a strong woman? This will be fun…_

I knew I could win her over, what I didn't know was the fact that Utau was listening to my conversation just now.

**Normal POV**

"One month, huh? Sounds like a deadline, Kukai…" Utau walked out of her room, Kukai was caught off guard. "How—"

"I have a phone in the room too you know… That was Yaya, right?

"Yeah…"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two until Utau suggested something interesting, "In for a challenge?"

"Always." Utau smirked, "You said you're going to make me want you, I challenge you. If you can win over me within this two weeks, I'll go out with you. But if you lose, you leave me alone."

"Sounds like a challenge,_ Utau._"

"I hope you lose, Kukai."

Both had the same thoughts. _I'm definitely going to win._

"Well, I'll be taking my leave, see you soon, _Utau-chan_." Kukai smirked and pulled her close and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Utau was frozen.

Kukai smirked, "1-0, Utau." And he left…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It's a short chapter but here ya go!

R&R plz!!


	4. Chaos in Water

Competitive Pair

Pairings: Kukau, slight Amuto and Rimahiko

Rating: T-M

Warning: kissing and pervertness

Summary: He was rejected by a certain blonde, and he is not going to let that slip…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 4 Chaos in Water **

Utau was having lunch with Amu and Rima at a café Tadase worked at and was discussing about the challenge between her and Kukai that they agreed on a few days ago.

"He sneaked into your room?!" asked Amu in disbelief. "And you were wearing that incredibly thin camisole?!"

"Ye—What? How did you know? Did I tell you that?" asked Utau

"Y-yes! You did, right Rima? Anyway, we'll help, Utau."

Rima nodded, Utau eyed Amu for a while then shrugged. She was just about to drink her tea when a hand was placed on her bare shoulder. Poor Amu, she was sprayed by Utau.

"I've been looking for you, _Utau-chan_…" his voice was taunting, "It was quite hard locating you, especially in that disguise."

"Of course, _Kukai-chii_, I was hiding from _you_." Utau's voice was flirty and cute, Kukai was caught off guard again, "1-1, Kukai." Utau smirked

Amu looked at Rima and quickly left the two alone, Utau shot them a death glare. _Traitors… Well, at least Tadase is here…_

Tadase gave Utau two thumbs up, "Good luck!"

"Remind me to kill the three of them." Kukai chuckled.

Kukai's hand was still on Utau's shoulder and he decided to let it slide lower to someplace else but Utau managed to stop him in time, "Don't even try."

"Let's go to the pool." Without waiting for Utau's answer, he pulled her away.

"Utau!" he knocked on the door, "What's taking so long?!"

"Shut up! It's the damn swimsuit you bought!" Utau yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on! You'll look hot, just hurry up and come out!"

Utau muttered something like,"You better keep your hands to yourself," and opened the door. Her face was as red as the swimsuit she was wearing, which was really, mini.

"Damn… That's hot… Alright, come on!" He pulled her to the pool area, Utau was desperately trying to cover her chest area and Kukai noticed that. "Here." He undid her pigtails and let her hair fall and cover some parts of her body. _God, she looks like a goddess…_

"You still look hot, but not as slutty," he smirked as Utau blushed, "Utau? " She turned to face him "2-1." There was a loud smack heard…

_Time for attack mode_, "Give me a kiss, Utau." Kukai pulled her close until their bodies were sticking together. Their lips were only centimeters apart, until Utau smirked and pushed him into the pool. "What the—"

SPLASH

"2-2, not a chance, Kukai." She bent over and challenged him, "If you want a kiss. You'll have to win it."

Kukai smirked, "Alright." He pulled Utau into the pool. "Wha—"

SPALSH

Kukai grabbed Utau's arm and pulled her closer and leaned to kiss her but Utau covered his mouth with her hands. "You haven't won. Race you to the end. If I win, no kiss, if you win, I'll willingly kiss you."

"Sounds easy."

The both of them got out of the pool and prepared to dive, "Get ready to lose, Kukai." Kukai scoffed, "Hah, you're going down, Utau."

They both dove and swam to the end, at first they were neck to neck but in the end Kukai got there first, just a few seconds before Utau.

Utau muttered something like, "Stupid hair blocking my view…"

Kukai smirked, "You hate losing, don't you?" Utau glared at him, "Let's just get this over with."

Utau swam Kukai's way and he pulled her close. _It's my first time kissing someone else other than Ikuto… I f only I swam faster… But a deal's a deal… I can't back off now, that's what cowards do…_

Utau was trembling, the water was cold but their bodies were sticking together and it was hot. The air grew thicker as Kukai's lips came closer and closer. Utau closed her eyes as Kukai's lips met hers.

The kiss sent shivers down Utau's spine and even though she looked fine, her head was spinning inside. It wasn't long before Kukai broke the kiss and the both of them were staring at each other.

"Um…" Utau was trying to find something to say but couldn't seem to process anything.

_That… was nice… _thought Kukai, _I should race her from time to time_…

_I can't believe it! This guy's an ass but that was one good kiss! _Thought Utau to herself.

There was a loud "NOOOOO!!" just before Kukai suggested that they leave.

"Utau-chan! Is that your boyfriend?!" asked a guy approaching them, he was tall and big, or how Utau would normally describe him, fat.

"Do you know this guy?" Kukai asked holding Utau protectively. _That guy is huge…_

"I don't… I mean, I don't know his name… He's one of the many guys I rejected…" Utau whispered to Kukai. "Just tell him 'yes'!" He whispered back, Utau glared at him.

"Utau-chan, is HE you BOYFRIEND?" asked the guy again.

"Yes." _He might go away if I am taken…_

Kukai felt something hit his face and then, for a split second Utau's normally calm face cracked and there was worry in her eyes.

"Kukai? Kukai! KUKAI!!"

All Kukai saw was Utau's beautiful face, water, and blood… And then, darkness enveloped…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

What will happen to Kukai? R&R to find out!


	5. Girlfriend?

**Thanks for the great reviews minna! I love you readers! 8D**

Competitive Pair

Pairings: Kukau, slight Amuto and Rimahiko

Rating: T-M

Warning: kissing and pervertness

Summary: He was rejected by a certain blonde, and he is not going to let that slip…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5 Girlfriend?**

**Utau's POV**

I felt a pang of guilt hit me, if only I told him that Kukai wasn't my boyfriend… Kukai wouldn't be hit by a glass.

I yelled at that fat, barbarian guy, "What the hell are you doing?! Call the ambulance, you idiot!"

He was taken back and he quickly obeyed and called the ambulance.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived…

"Miss, please stay back."

What? _Stay back? No way…_

"No! I know him!" I yelled as I saw his body being lifted in to the ambulance.

"Who are you to him, miss?" That damn nurse… _Fine… I have no choice…_

"I'm his girlfriend!" There, I said it!

Without waiting for her answer I pushed her away and entered the ambulance.

The doctor began asking question and I told him whatever that I thought might help.

"We were kis—swimming… We were swimming and this man came and asked me whether he was my boyfriend or not. Obviously, he's crazy because when I told him he was hit by a glass!"

"Okay, calm down, miss. Do you know anyone related to him?"

"Me! I'm his girlfriend!" There, the same lie within a minute…

"Family? Um… Other friends?"

I searched my bag and it was quite difficult because my left hand was holding Kukai's. I got my phone and searched for Yaya's number. "I-I have his sister's number…"

"Good, can you please contact her?"

I nodded, I dialed Yaya's number and waited for Yaya to answer, "Hi, hi, Utau!"

"No time to be nice, Yaya! Your brother is _bleeding_."

"WHAAAT?! W-w-what the hell?!" Yaya was panicking, just like a baby who just lost her favorite toy. "Where?!"

"The local hospital… Hurry up and come!"

They arrived at the hospital and Kukai was pushed into the ER.

"Miss, please wait here."

I had to let go of Kukai's hand but I managed to yell at him, "You better stay alive, Kukai!"

I waited for Yaya to arrive but that baby was nowhere to be seen! I waited for an hour or so and finally, the doctor came out.

"How is he, doctor?" I stood up and looked at him hopefully.

"He's fine, a piece of glass got into his head but we got it out safely, you can relax, Hoshina-san."

I wondered for a second, _How come he knows—Oh… right… I'm not in disguise._

"Can I see him?" I asked him, I had see to him, it was my fault to begin with.

"He's resting, it's better to leave him alone."

Time to use THAT lie, again,"I'm his girlfriend! I NEED to see him. I won't make any noise."

The doctor nodded, "A-alright, Hoshina-san."

I entered the room and saw Kukai sleeping peacefully on the bed. His head was wrapped but he still looked handsome…

Wait… What? Did I say that he was handsome? _It must be the guilt…_

I walked to his side and sat down, I took his hand and whispered to him, "I'm sorry…" It wasn't long before I dozed off…

**Kukai's POV**

I felt my head weight a million pounds, I opened my eyes and realized that I was in the hospital and that I wasn't alone.

Utau was there, sleeping peacefully while holding my hand, _Wow… She's holding my hand… Wait… Was she always this beautiful? I know she's pretty but I've never seen her face this peaceful and serene…_

"Oh, you're awake!" said a nurse entering the room. Kukai placed a finger on his lips. "Oh, right... Your girlfriend was worried sick, she's been here from yesterday."

_Girlfriend? Is she talking about Utau? _"Really? Was she the one who told you that she's my girlfriend?" That was interesting, Utau and I don't really look like a couple…

'Yes, she did… Aren't you together?"

_No… _"Yes." _This is interesting…_

The nurse smiled, bowed and left. And Utau woke up soon after with eyes of a raccoon.

"Morning!" I greeted her, Utau looked tired but she was smiling, "Morning…" She looked so beautiful like that, I wanted to pull her close and kiss her but instead… "So… You're my girlfriend…"

Utau blushed, "Who said so? I never said that!" _Utau, Utau, clearly you are embarrassed by your own little "confession". _"Oh really? Then why are you holding my hand?"

"I accidently touched your hand." _She's lying and it's so obvious… This is so fun!_

"Aw… Just admit it, you were worried about me Even better, you admitted to the nurse that you're my girlfriend. Which means… I win."

"I had to LIE, it's a lie, Kukai! I am NOT your girlfriend! I wasn't allowed to enter the ambulance if I wasn't related to you!"

"You could've said that you were my friend." I pointed out. By the expression on her face, she looked like she was thinking; "That's right, why didn't I do that instead?"

"Girlfriends have more privileges then friends! You know what, I regret wasting one night worrying and feeling guilty about this whole thing, I should've let you die!"

And she stormed out of my room and slammed the door.

Rima was watching TV with Nagihiko when Utau stormed into the apartment, "Utau! Where have you been? Have you been spending time with Kukai? Ooh… Did you guys do it?"

"Do not, DO NOT talk about that crazy-good-for-nothing-handsome-cheating-idiotic-insensitive-good-kisser!!" Utau was shaking Rima's body too hard that Rima couldn't react to it.

"Wait, wait… You kissed?!" asked Nagihiko after he heard 'good kisser'. Utau looked at him and opened her mouth to answer but she closed it and nodded instead.

"Wow… So… What happened?" asked Rima, "You were just with him, right?"

"Yes." Utau started to fume,"He was hit by a fanatic guy and was sent to the hospital. But that _guy_, after making me feel so guilty about the whole thing, played me for a fool!"

"Is he okay?" asked Nagihiko worriedly, Utau huffed, "He's finer than fine! I don't care anymore!" And with that, she stormed into her room and slammed her room door shut.

'They kissed… Just imagine that… Just 5 days, Utau didn't even _bother_ to look at him…" Rima was smirking, "Exactly… Let's get, Yaya was smart enough to leave the both of them alone in the hospital… Things are brightening up here…"

"How so?" Rima grinned devilishly, "Kukai's birthday is on Sunday, I have a surprise for him and Utau."

Somehow… Nagihiko had a bad feeling about Rima's surprise…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Long chapter ahead minna! R&R to find out why!


	6. A Special Gift

Thanks to all the readers who gave great reviews! I love you all! As a gift, here's ch 6!

Competitive Pair

Pairings: Kukau, slight Amuto and Rimahiko

Rating: M for this chapter

Warning: kissing and pervertness

Summary: He was rejected by a certain blonde, and he is not going to let that slip…

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6 A Special Gift**

"Utau, wake up!"

Utau groaned, "Leave me alone…"

"No! Get up! NOW!"Rima pulled Utau's quilt, "You really need to buy new pajamas… Just look at how thin that thing is. You're single! Unless you plan to seduce _someone_, go and get a proper sleepwear, would you?"

"It's hot…" said Utau still half asleep, "Then lower the temperature of the AC!"

Utau groaned again, "Why do you want me to wake up that badly? It's Sunday…"

_Exactly…_ Rima smirked, "Because today is Kukai's birthday."

Utau's eyes shot open. "I'm not going." Rima crossed her arms, "Don't worry, we'll be there. Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi and I."

"Still, I'm not going." Rima frowned."A lot of important people will be there, you're kind of in the need for publicity, aren't you?"

Rima had a point, Utau was desperate for publicity. Her sales aren't going so well nowadays. Utau sighed in frustration, "Fine, fine… I'll go…"

"Good, you're going shopping with Amu, Yaya and me. You need new clothes AND sleep wears."

Rima dragged Utau out of her room and into the bathroom. "Now go take a bath. Don't sleep in the bathtub!"

Rima walked out and sat on the couch as Nagihiko approached her, "You don't have to be so fierce… Things are going well… Kukai's getting ready too."

Rima grinned devilishly, "Good… All we have to do is wait for Utau…"

They spent half of the day looking for the perfect dress for Utau, she kept asking them how come they aren't shopping at all and all the reply she got was; "You're the only one without a new dress."

They found a dress that fits Utau perfectly. It was a black strapless dress, with black laces on the edges and the chest area and a black ribbon at the back. It was short and Utau looked beautiful wearing it.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the restaurant at 7pm, I need to go to Nagihiko's place first. Don't be late."

Utau nodded, "Alright…" _She better not be planning anything… I swear… I'm going to kill her if she doesn't turn up later…_

It was already 7pm, Utau was already in the restaurant and guess who was there with here? Kukai…

_I knew it! Rimaaa, I'm going to kill to kill you!!_

"Utau? Are you okay?" asked Kukai."No, where are the others?" she asked anxiously.

"They should be here soon… Hey… Aren't you going to give me a present?"

"NO." answered Utau a little too loud.

"How about a kiss?" Kukai asked innocently. Utau glared at him. "Did you remember the last time I gave you one you almost _died_? I'd like to avoid that thank you very much."

Come on, there's no one here!' forced Kukai.

"No! And for your information, I'm still angry at you so back off, pal."

"Oh so now I'm your _pal_? From boyfriend to pal?"

'You were never my boyfriend!!" Utau stood up to walk away but she tripped and fell, luckily, Kukai quickly supported her.

"I'm just asking for one kiss… Is that so hard to give after what happened in the pool? I know you liked it too…" It sounded like he was teasing her but Utau saw sadness in his eyes. "Eh? Kukai…"

Within seconds, their lips crashed into each other, mainly because Kukai took the first step. Utau was shocked at first but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. It was not long before Kukai licked Utau's lower lip and Utau opened her mouth involuntarily. His tongue explored every bit of her mouth and gave her small swipes. Utau let out a moan and her body trembled. She didn't move one inch, Kukai was the one moving around her.

"OH MY GOD, Amu, they're making out! Check it out!" yelled Yaya from across the restaurant. They were watching the two of them kiss. Amu grabbed the binocular and laughed aloud.

"One week! Just one week and she broke already! I'm so proud of you, Kukai!"

Rima smiled devilishly, "The plan worked." She gave Yaya and Amu high fives.

"Amu, watch properly," said Ikuto as he nudged her, he looked cool and calm but he was actually happy that Utau was kissing someone other than him and she's actually enjoying it.

Kukai's hands were all over Utau's body and Utau herself let him touch her anywhere he wants. Kukai undid Utau's hair and ran his finger in her smooth blonde mane. Utau's tongue finally started to move and played with Kukai's. They finally broke apart and Utau refused to look at Kukai.

"Thank you…" he whispered to her. Utau's already red face grew redder as she simply nodded. "One more?" Kukai teased, Utau just looked away and smiled slightly. Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned to kiss her.

"Nana alert, everyone." Said Kairi suddenly. "Oh shit, ultra bitch alert!' yelled Yaya "Mitsuki Nana, Kukai's ex?!" asked Amu hysterically. Kairi nodded grimly, "Shit…" said Amu.

Nana walked over to the couple and pulled Kukai away from Utau, "Kukai! What are you doing?!" She pushed Utau away and faced Kukai.

"Nana?! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? I'm here to celebrate your birthday! And here I find you licking _her_!" She pointed at Utau, "I'm your girlfriend!"

Utau gave a loud, "WHAT?!" Kukai walked over to her and faced Nana, "You're my EX-girlfriend. _She's_ the person I'm interested in." He wrapped his arm around Utau's waist and squeezed it a bit.

"Kukai, are you saying you're not coming back? You said you love me!"

"I did. Before you cheated on me."

Utau was feeling uneasy so she decided that she'll just go home. After all, she just had _two_ pleasant kisses which were so much better than kissing Ikuto and she doesn't want Kukai's ex to ruin her mood. "I'll just go home…"

"Yeah, you should you whore." commented Nana.

"What?" Kukai flinched at the seriousness in her voice. "Leave, Nana. There's no use being here. I'm with Utau now…" Somehow, Utau felt sadness in his voice.

"No! Why should I leave?!" complained Nana.

Kukai had enough, he pulled Utau and left the restaurant. "Ultra bitch is back… Utau's going to have a hard time facing her…" said Rima quietly. "She might even give up on Kukai, her feelings for him aren't ripe yet…"

Kukai slammed the door shut and Utau flinched, "Kukai, are you okay?" As soon as they left the restaurant they went back to Utau's place. Knowing that if Kukai had gone home, Nana would just barge in, since she has his apartment key.

"I'm fine." He said sounding a little frustrated. "It's just…"

Utau went to get him a glass of water and sat beside him on the couch. "I'm listening…"

"She's kind of my first love... I was so disappointed when I saw her making out with some guy…" Kukai lowered his head.

Utau was new to 'sad Kukai' and she didn't really know what to do so she just patted his shoulder, "Everyone gets disappointed at some point in life…"

Kukai smiled, not smirked, not grinned, but smiled, which made Utau blushed slightly. "I'll go wash up…" she quickly stood up, trying to hide her blush. "Do you want me to join you?"

_Aaand he's back… _Utau huffed and walked away.

**Utau's POV**

I felt weird… After that kiss, all I could think of was my bed with Kukai and me in it… _No! Utau snap out of it! It was just a kiss! Just two wonderfully sweet kisses… STOP IT! _I splashed cold water on my face, I had to stop thinking about him… _Think about how Rima and the others didn't come… Yes! Scold her for not coming and lying to me!_

When I got out of the bathroom, Kukai was in the kitchen making dinner. "Are you hungry?" _Of course he is, you idiot! His dinner was your saliva!_

He looked at me and nodded, I blushed and just said "Oh…"

_Offer your help, you idiot! _I walked over and stood next to him, "Let me help." _I said offer, not command!_ I mentally smacked myself, clearly he's hurting and I was being my rude self… _Nice, Utau… You can't even be nice to guys except Ikuto and Tadase, not even to Nagihiko or Kairi…_

"It's okay, I'll do it. You can't cook"

Dammit, I hate it when he's right… "F-fine…"

I went to set the table, there was a long uncomfortable silence after that. _Think of a conversation, Utau. Think! Think! Invite him to stay over! Maybe you could actually share a bed—NOT THAT AGAIN!! Invite him to stay over so that he doesn't have to face that bitch… Yeah… That's about right…_

"Hey, Utau?" he sounded unsure but he continued, "Can I stay over tonight? I don't want to face her anytime soon…"

_Hey… He suggested it instead… Lucky you, you don't have to look like a desperate girl…_ I just simply nodded as he sat down and gave me dinner.

"Utau?" I looked at him questioningly, "Thank you, fir the wonderful birthday gift…" I blushed for I think the 100th time that day, "It-it's just a kiss… Besides, you're not getting anymore anytime soon…"

"No…" his voice was gentle, "Not that exactly… _You_ are my birthday present and I'm thankful for that. Thank you for worrying about me, thank you for the kiss and thank you for listening to me and cheering me up. " He smiled again and my cheeks felt like they were burning. "Y-You're welcome…" We ate in silent, it was quiet but comfortable…

_Great… Kukai… I think you win… I may be falling for you… What should I do, Kukai? Will you leave, once I tell you that you've won? Or will you stay and have that date you bet on? Kukai… I'm so confused… Is this really love? Or is it pity?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ahhh Ch 6 done! What do you think? Reviews please!!


	7. Choice

**AAHHHH Sorry for being so damn lazy and late!!! I've been so busy for these past few months!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Competitive Pair**

**Pairings: Kukau/Kutau, slight Rimahiko & Amuto**

**Rating: T-M**

**Warning: pervertness & language**

**Disclaimers: I don't own SC, don't sue me.**

**Chapter 7 ~Choice~**

Utau was sitting on her bed, thinking about a certain redhead. "He tasted so sweet…" She said aloud. "Who?" a girl with short black hair came into her room.

Utau fell from her bed, "Aaah!" How ungraceful… "I-Il? What are you doing here?!"

Il was her cousin from her mother's side, and she was a quite close to Utau. "El said that she wanted to visit you. Amu told me that you got yourself a boyfriend!"

"Amu? How come she knows?" Utau thought for a second, _Oh… Kukai's her friend…_

"So you DO have a boyfriend! El, get in here! Utau really does have a boyfriend!!!"

A little girl with blonde hair came sprinting into the room with a jar of cookies, "What? For real, Utau-chan?!"

Utau rapidly shook her head, "N-no! He's not my boyfriend!: "Aha! We know it's a 'he'!" said El. "Well of course it's a 'he'! Utau's not a lesbian!" sneered Il, Utau sighed, "We're not dating…"

Suddenly the phone rang, "I'll get it!" said El running out, there was a short silence then El called out. "Utau-chan! Someone by the name Mitsuki Nana is looking for you!" _Great… Now she's looking for me… Dumb El, why did she have to say my name? _Utau sighed.

She walked towards the phone and answered it, "Yes?" _Be polite, Utau, be polite… _Utau told herself.

"I want to you, regarding Kukai." said the voice on the other end of the line. "Let's meet up somewhere."

"Alright, where do you want to meet?" asked Utau politely.  
"Starbucks would be lovely, meet you there at three sharp. Bye-bye now." and she hung up.

Utau sighed and hung up, "How did she get my number?" she thought aloud.

El nibbled some cookies as she answered Utau, "Maybe she broke into Kukai's apartment and looked for your number in his phone!"

"You seem to know a lot, El." said Utau. "Amu told me that Kukai told her that Mitsuki Nana might have broke into his apartment. " said El as she chewed on her cookies.

Il hit El on her head playfully and teased her, "Hahaha! Look at yourself! You're leaking chocolate chips!" El quickly wiped her mouth and tried her best to ignore her sister.

Utau watched the two as she thought of what Nana was planning, "I'll just be cautious…"

****************************

**Utau's POV**

Three o'clock sharp… I was at Starbucks and so was Nana. "I'll just get to the point. I want Kukai to come back and you out of the picture." she said with a poker face. "Huh? But he doesn't even want you back."

"He will eventually… If he still wants to play soccer that is…" she had this evil grin plastered all over her face, I squinted my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"My dad is his coach… I can get him kicked out anytime. It's all up to you, Utau. Do you want to crush his dreams or do you want to leave him?" I looked at her with a shocked expression, "I… H-how shameless of you!"

She looked at me with a smug face, "Do you love him?" _Huh? L-love? I …_ I kept quiet as I looked down and questioned myself. _Do I love him? Can you really call it love? Was the wonderful feeling I felt called love? Or was is because he was a good kisser?_

Nana knew I was trying to figure my feelings out, "If you love him, you should let him go."

My head shot up and she grinned, "He doesn't love you, he just wants to win… End it, Utau. Before you get really hurt." And then she left.u

I must have been in bad luck because right after Nana left, Kukai spotted me. "Utau, what are you doing here? You are not even in disguise." He smiled as he sat next to me and pulled me closer.

Nana's word repeated over and over in my mind, _He just wants to win, he just wants to leave… Just wants to win… He doesn't love me at all… That's right… All this time, he was just trying to win… He's just a guy who loves to compete… That's it… I should just end it… We were never a couple anyway…_

I made up my mind, "Kukai, you should leave me alone. You should just go with Nana, she loves you." Kukai's face became serious, "What?" I pushed him away, "If you want to stay a star player, you will leave, now." I lowered my head, tears were forming in my eyes. Kukai looked hurt, "Utau, why are you doing this? You know I got hurt by her! Why are you pushing me away?" My voice was shaking, "Because you have won."

Kukai was silent for a while, "You… I… what?" I was crying already and people were staring.

"Isn't that the star player of Tora no Homura? Is Hoshina Utau with him?" a young man said.

People started to whisper and Kukai looked like a bad guy like that, "Did he make her cry? How mean!" said a girl.

After spending a few moments crying, I finally regained my composure, "Let's just get that date over with." I stood up and pulled him with me.

The date was awful! A-W-F-U-L! Well not the WHOLE date. After I finished crying, we went to a theme park. We rode different kinds of rides and it was fun and all. Honestly, I completely forgot about my problems. All was well until, Kukai insisted that we see each other again. THAT was the awful part.

Because I started a sob fest.

Kukai approached me as I sobbed, "Utau did Nana tell you something? Did she threatened you?" I shouldn't help it, I just sobbed and sobbed. "P-please… Just d-don't come l-looking f-for me… a-anymore… Go… Y-you've w-won…"

When Kukai refused to leave me alone, I took the initiative and ran for my apartment. I took the spare key that I hid and slammed the door shut. The apartment was empty so I just broke down on the couch. _How pitiful… I finally found love and yet I can't have him… Someone must __**really **__love me up there… It's okay, Utau… You're strong, you can get over him… Write a song, yes, that'll help you out!_

So I took a sheet of paper and started to write. I didn't take a long time for me, I managed to write a song within minutes last time and should be able to do it again.

Except… _I wasn't in love…_

I kept on writing my feelings down and within fifteen minutes, a song was created. I realized something though, the song was about Kukai and me, I sang it out loud…

_The first time I met you_

_You were annoying_

_I noticed that…_

_But when our first date came_

_I found that you are different…_

'_You are likeable'_

_that's what I thought_

_But I didn't know_

_That you are also loveable…_

_Hey, can you give me that sweet kiss?_

_Can you hold me in your arms and say 'I love you'?_

_No… You can't…_

_Because you're no longer here…_

_Like a trapped butterfly, I was forced to push you away…_

_The pure diamond has turned black…._

I sighed and put the sheet of music aside, "I need a nice long bath…" And so I went to my room, got my stuffs and went into the bathroom.

*******************************

**Normal POV **

Rima entered the house with Nagihiko and she felt something was wrong, "Nagihiko, something's not right… I can feel it."

Nagihiko nodded, "I can feel it too… Has Utau come home?"

Rima turned around to check the shoe rack, "Yes, she's back." They checked around and found no traces of Utau.

I think she's in the bathroom." said Nagihiko. Rima knocked on the door, "Utau, are you there?"

No answer

"Utau?" Rima was getting worried, "Utau if you're in there, please answer me!"

Still no answer

"Nagihiko,break the door." said Rima. Nagihiko broke the door and saw Utau, naked. "AARGH!" Rima ran in and saw Utau in the bathtub, unconscious. "Is she… No… Um… Nagihiko, get her out of there."

"What? Me? But she's… she's _naked_!" Rima sighed, she drained the water and wrapped Utau with a towel.

Nagihiko sighed, "Fine…"

They got her out of the bathroom and placed her on her bed, "She's still breathing. She probably passed out. The water was hot right?" Rima nodded. She walked to Utau's side, "Let's wake her up." Rima nudged Utau as she called her name, "Utau, wake up." Utau's eyes fluttered open, "Rima?" Rima sighed, relieved that Utau just passed out.

"Wasn't I in the bathtub?" she asked. "You passed out." Said Nagihiko facing the other direction. Rima gave Utau a dress, "Wear something." Utau blushed, "Right…"

Nagihiko and Rima left Utau to change, once she got out Rima questioned her. "Why were you soaking yourself in hot water?"

Utau shrugged, "I needed to relax."

"I heard from Kukai that—"

Utau glared at him, "Don't ever, EVER talk about him, anymore."

There was anger in her eyes, Rima and Nagihiko were scared, a little. Utau wasn't the short tempered type and when she's angry…

"Right… Sorry…" said Nagihiko quickly.

Utau huffed and went back to her room, slamming the door shut. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she cried silently.

"Is she crying?" asked Nagihiko, leaning in to listen. Rima pulled him away, "I think Mitsuki Nana has something to do with this… El called Amu just know, she said a girl named Mitsuki Nana called Utau."

"We should tell Kukai, the game isn't over yet." said Nagihiko quickly.

Rima shook her head, "No, Nagihiko… It's game over… Utau decided on that…" she looked at Utau's room door, "It was her choice…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**author's note: phew... done! the next chapter might be out by next week, MIGHT is the word... Anyways, R/R everyone! See you soon!**


	8. I'm Fine!

**Chapter 8 everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Will Utau be okay now that Kukai's no longer in her life? Well, find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! So don't sue!**

**Chapter 8 ~I'm Fine!~**

Amu was drinking a strawberry smoothie when Utau walked pass her, "Utau! Come join us!" Utau gracefully turned her back and said, "I have to go to the studio, later."

"She's hurting…" said Rima as she watched Utau walk away.

Utau was walking when the TV suddenly showed someone, "Support our team! Tora no Homura will surely win with your support!" Utau's eyes started to well, _No… I'm not going to cry… Not outside here… _She wiped her tears away, "I have to go and record that new single."

She arrived at Sanjou Production and was bombarded with questions from reporters, "Hoshina-san, is it true that you are dating the star player of Tora no Homura, Souma Kukai?"

"Hoshina-san, is it true that Souma-san broke up with you?"

Utau ran at the last sentence, _I can't cry… I can't…_

A guy came to her, "Utau…" Utau recognized that voice, "Ikuto!" she hugged him. "How was your recording?" Utau tried her best to sound cheerful." Utau, are you okay?" Utau tilted her head, "What do you mean? I'm fine!"

She smiled, "I'm going to record my new single now! See you later!"

She spotted Il and El watching something, "What are you watching?" Il and El quickly stood up and blocked the TV. "Nothing!"

Utau eyed her cousins, "Oh really?" She pushed them aside and saw what Il and El tried to hide fro her, and she regretted being curious. "Tora no Homura's star player Souma Kukai has finally announced his engagement eith his manager, Mitsuki Nana!"

Utau froze in front of the TV, _Engage…to Nana…?_

El looked at her worriedly, "Utau-chan…"

Utau felt her eyes well up and quickly wiped her tears away, " I have to record that single." She walked away. Il quickly dialed Amu's number.

*******************************

"Poor Utau… It's been a month after that incident… Now, Kukai is engaged to ultra bitch…." Said Rima quietly. Amu was staring at her melting chocolate ice cream. "How did she react just now, El?"

"Tears were forming in her eyes, I pity her…" said El nearly crying.

"We should support her! She has a concert tonight right?! Let's go and cheer for her!" said Yaya trying to lighten the mood.

"Yaya's right, we should be there supporting her instead of being here feeling sad for her!" said El energetically.

Amu stood up, "Let's go, guys. Utau needs our support!"

"YEAH!!!"

*******************************

Yukari knocked on Utau's door, "Utau, are you ready?"

Uutau was looking at herself in the mirror, tears were rolling down her cheeks, _Don't cry, Utau… This is your first concert after so long, you need to do this!"_

"Utau? Are you there? Are you okay?"

Utau wiped away her tears away, "I'm fine… I'm ready."

She took another look at herself, "Something's missing…" She undid her hair and ran her fingers through her hair," That's better." She took a sparkling butterfly clip and clipped it onto her hair.

Utau stepped out of the room and walked towards the stage, she heard the announcer spoke of her new song, "Hoshina Utau's new single, Never Again!"

The music started and Utau stepped onto the stage, the crowd roared and Utau was surprised to see Amu, Rima, Yaya and her two cousins. They gave her thumbs up and she smiled at them.

The intro started to play as Utau took a deep breath and started to sing

_Never again will the light shine upon me_

_Never again will I see your smile_

_If only I knew_

_That this pain is new_

_I wouldn't have dove into a relationship that ends in tears._

Amu realized that Utau was talking about herself, "Hey, guys… This song…" Rima and the others listen to the lyrics.

_I'm sorry, it's my fault…_

_I wanted you _

_I needed you_

_But I didn't admit that it's true_

Rima looked at Utau, concerned, "She conveying her feelings through her songs…"

_Never again will the light shine upon me _

_Never again will I see your smile_

_The world has closed it's windows on me_

_Only fresh tears accompany me in darkness_

The song ended and the crowd roared, Amu and the others ran backstage towards Utau. "Utau!" Amu called out to her, Utau smiled at them, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" asked Il. Utau gave a confused look, "What do you mean? I'm fine." Yaya shook her head rapidly, "Not true! You're hurting! Yaya can tell!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rima smacked Yaya, "Don't say it like that. Utau, are you _emotionally_ okay?" Utau nodded, "I'm fine! Don't worry. Look, I have another song to perform, we'll talk later okay?" and then she left to change. Amu quickly dialed Kukai's number, "I'm calling him…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**a/n Done! Sorry for making it so short! Anyways, R/R please! Not going to update if you don't! ^^**


	9. Way Back Into Love

**Hi my lovely readers! I'm sorry I made you wait for so long!!! Really sorry! School os really driving me nuts! Anyways~ Thank you for waiting I know some of you waited ages for this chapter to come out! So enough with the chit-chat and let's continue with the story!**

**I don't own SC, if I did Utau would've ended up with Kukai long ago...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 9 ~Way Back Into Love~**

**Utau's POV**

_Alright, you can do it Utau… You need closure…_I said to myself, I stood up from my seat and headed for the door.

The crowd of people were cheering so loudly, in a few moments, they'll all fall silent. I took a deep breath and started to speak, "I want to dedicate this song …" I started, "To a guy, who changed my life…"

I took another deep breath, "I'm in love…" Everyone gasped and started to murmur. "But…" I silenced them again, "I can't be with that guy… He's already taken…"

I saw Amu looking at me with the others too, _Amu… Don't look so surprised…_ I saw her taking out her phone and calling someone, probably Ikuto.

**Normal POV**

Amu called Kukai, "You HAVE to come here!" Kukai on the other line answered her, "I told you, Hinamori. I can't, I'm engaged to Nana now…" Amu was growing angry, _This is not what I planned…_"Then turn the TV on! You have to see it!"

"I'm getting ready for my engagement party!"

"Just DOT IT!" yelled Amu at him and then she hung up.

Kukai turned the TV on and saw Utau in a whit dress with a sparkling butterfly decorating her hair.

"I was too late when I realized I love him… So… It's time for me to say good-bye…"

Kukai felt his heart broke into thousands of pieces, _She loves me… And yet… I'm…_The music brought him back to reality.

Utau took yet another deep breath, _End it, Utau… End your suffering…_

_The first time I saw you_

_You were annoying_

_I noticed that…_

_But when our first date came_

_I found that you are different…_

Kukai felt pain in his chest and sadness enveloped him, "Utau…"

"_You are likeable"_

_that's what I thought_

_But I didn't know_

_that you are loveable…_

Amu felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Utau sing, "Utau…" Yaya was crying like a baby and Rima was doing her best not to cry. "Utau-chan…" El was crying while Il tried to comfort her, "Don't let her see you cry…"

_Hey, can you give me that sweet kiss?_

_Can you hold me close and say 'I love you'?_

_No… You can't… Ooh…_

_Because you are nno longer here…_

_Like a butterfly trapped in a cage, I was forced to push you away…_

_The pure diamond has turned black…_

Many of the audience were starting to cry listening to Utau's song. Utau was trying hard not to cry and break down. She continued to sing…

_We competed with each other_

_One to one and two to two_

_Even as always_

_But when the night come and we touch_

_You seem to always win…_

'_I don't want your love'_

_Like an angel flying freely across the sky_

_But it was not long_

_Befor it became 'I need your love'_

Memories from the few weeks before played back in Kukai's mind as Utau's song continued to play on the TV. Regret filled his mind, :How could I've been so blind…? I should've pursued her…"

_Hey, are you listening to this?_

_Can you tell why I'm doing this?_

_No… You can't… Ooh…_

_Because your ears are plugged_

_Like a butterfly trapped in a cage, I couldn't tell you how I feel_

_The pure diamond has turned black…_

Tears were already forming in Utau's eyes as she continued to the bridge and final chorus at her painful song.

_How long has it been since we last greeted each other?_

_The sweet kisses and words are now only memories_

_The only words left to say are parting words_

_And so… Farewell my love…_

Kukai stood up and headed for the door, _No… Don't say that! Utau! _Nana caught him and stopped him, "Where are you going?!" Kukai answered her, "I'm going to see her!" She pulled him to face her, "Kukai, have you forgotten our deal?! Do you want to ruin your entire career just over a girl?!" Kukai's head dropped and Nana pulled him away from the door, "Get ready." Kukai nodded.

_Hey , is it too late for us?_

_Can you embrace me and tell me 'It's okay'?_

_No… You can't… Ooh…_

_Because the butterfly can't return anymore_

_Like a butterfly trapped in a cage, I have to say good-bye_

_The pure diamond has turned black…_

The song ended and tears rolled down Utau's cheeks, suddenly from the audience, a voice was heard, "Grab him back!!! Grab him back! Grab him back! You can do it, Utau-chan~!!!" It was El's voice, soon Il joined the chant along with Amu, Rima and Yaya.

"Grab him back! Grab him back! Grab him back!"

After not long the whole dome was chanting "Grab him back!"

Utau felt her tears rolled down her cheeks, _I can't… I can't destroy his dreams… It's his life… Besides… He never cared for me anyway… He just wanted to win… That's all… I'm going to end this… I HAVE to…_

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and the dome was yelling hysterically.

"OMYGODHESHERE!!!" yelled Yaya, "ICANTBELIEVEHESHEREHESHEREHESHERE!!!"

"Calm down Yaya, we know!" yelled Rima, _He came… He came for Utau…_

Utau immediately turned around, "Kukai?!" He smiled, "That's the first time you called my name without insulting me, Utau."

"What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be engaged?! Why are you doing this?! What about Nana?! Aren't you ruining your career?! What about soccer?! This all my fault, what am I going to do?! If you don't have a job now, what'll happen to you in your future?! You'll be living in a dumpster! And if you live in a dumpster, what'll happen to your kids?! They're doomed, you can't do this!"

"Hey, hey, hey… Calm down… I'm here because I want to see you. And yes, I'm supposed to be engaged. The reason why I'm doing this is because I love you. Nana is none of my concern anymore. I'm not ruining my career. Nothing will happen to my future. I won't live in a dumpster. I won't have to worry about my kids because you'll be taking of them. They are not doomed, you can be a great mom."

Utau was silent and so was the whole dome, "You… love me?"

Kukai nodded, "I love you, and I know that you love me too." Utau blushed, "…I suppose…" Kukai pulled Utau, "You suppose?"

Utau blushed even harder, "…Yes…" Kukai raised his eyebrows, "Fine, I admit it. I love you, I loved you ever since we first met, I love you now and I'll love you tomorrow, until I die."

Kukai smiled, "Wow… I guess we both have a mutual understanding…" He pulled Utau closer and kissed her.

"YES!!!' yelled Yaya, "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!" El and Il were both clapping as the whole dome cheered. Amu was smirking, she dialed Ikuto's number, "We did it, Ikuto. Are you watching this?"

"You bet I am. Oh… Nana is here…" Amu's jaw dropped, "Get rid of her."

"What am I? A janitor?" Ikuto asked, "Do you want to ruin your sister and best friend's moment?" Amu asked back. "No…"

"Right. Now go." Ikuto sighed, "Fine, fine…" _Since when did she give me orders…?_ He approached Nana, "What are you doing here? Backstage is only for staffs."

"Are you a staff?" Nana asked back. "Yes" Nana gave a look, "You're not. You don't have an ID card. Now move." She shoved Ikuto aside, but Ikuto grabbed her hand just in time. "That's my sister and best friend there, don't you even try to sabotage this moment." Nana yanked her arm away.

"Watch me." Ikuto called Amu, "I lost her. She's heading towards them now." Amu sighed, "Great… I hope they'll be able to handle her…"

Yaya shrieked, "Ultra bitch!" Il and El pointed at Nana while calling her names, "Ultra-stupid-good-for-nothing-manipulative-crafty-bitch!!!"

"KUKAI!" she called out to him on stage. Utau sighed, "Great… you're here…" Nana stepped forward, " I suppose you know what you're doing, Kukai… By doing this—"

"—I'll be kicked out of the team." Everyone gasped, even Amu, Rima, Yaya, Il and El. "What…?" asked Amu, "That's so not fair!"

Nana put put a smug face, "What a stupid decision you made, Kukai… Imagine what'll happen if you're kicked out of the team…"

"I don't care actually. I want to be with Utau and that's that. Besides, if I'm going to be in a team with YOU as the manager, I'd rather leave. You're manipulative, crafty, you're also selfish and inconsiderate. I've always wanted to leave the team but I never had a real reason. Now I do, you've tricked, manipulated and lied to me. I almost lost the love of my life no thanks to you." Kukai tighten his grip on the blushing Utau.

"Oh! So that's Nana's real face! Unbelievable!" said one of the people in the crowd. "Yeah! She shouldn't even BE in the team!" said another.

"Maybe the coach is like that too! He's the father anyway! Like father, like daughter! Kukai should leave and go with Utau-chan! KUKAU!!!"

Nana was filled with embarrassment and anger, her face was so red that no one could tell whether it was because she's embarrassed or because she's angry. She left the dome quickly as the whole dome cheered, "Kukau! Kukau! Kukau!"

Ikuto caught Nana beforw leaving and smirked at her, " I told you not to try, look what happended to you. Ah well… The bitch is out anyway. Good luck." Nana was even more embarrassed so she ran out of the building.

*******************************

"It was just last week that word was out that Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai officially announced their status as a couple. The scene took place at Hoshina Utau's first concert this year. Not only did the couple create a big surprise, Mitsuki Nana from Tora no Homura also created a havoc on stage. It seems like she manipulated Souma Kukai into becoming her fiancée by threatening to kick him out of Tora no Homura."

"You're still watching that?" a hand was placed lovingly on Kukai's shoulder, "Aren't you bored?" Kukai pulled the person her was currently dating, "How can I be bored when you're around me?" He planted a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Hey guys! Open up!" It was none other than Yaya. "Go open the door," said Kukai. "Don't ask why, it's your apartment Utau."

Utau lazily got up from the sofa but then stopped, "Go away! You're disturbing us!" "Aww… Come on, guys! Don't be so bad!" Yaya knocked even harder, "Remember who hooked the two of you up?"

Utau blushed slightly, "A-Amu and Ikuto did! Now go away!" Kukai pulled her close, " Don't be so mean, Baby."

"I'm not being mean…" Utau said while pouting, then she spotted something. "Kukai, clean those up," she said pointing at the pile of clothes. "Aww… Come on… I'll do it later."

"No. Do it now." Utau ordered. Kukai lazily got up and said, "If you're so bothered by it, do it yourself." Utau was starting to get annoyed, "It's not my fault Nagihiko and Rima kicked you out of the apartment. I took you in so the least you could do is clean up."

"I thought you took me in because I'm your boyfriend. "Kukai grinned. Utau blushed, "W-well…" _I can't snap back now… He IS my boyfriend… Damn… _" Well, you're the one I'm doing a favor so just clean up will you?!"

"That's why I said I'll do it later.' Said Kukai cooly.

Soon Utau started to yell at Kukai for being such a lazy ass just because he's not practicing anymore and Kukai just answered, "Well I'm here because of you." Which made Utau even angrier because he's making her feel guilty.

Yaya, who on the other hand, was being ignored outside tried to get their attention, "Hey! Big meanies! OPEN THE DOOOOOR!!!" Luckily, Amu and Ikuto came just in time. "Amucchi! Help me! They're ignoring me!" Amu just sweat dropped, "Well, seems like they're busy…"

"Busy fighting, that is," said Ikuto as he pulled put his set of keys and opened the door, "Apparently, Kukai's messy."

Amu and Yaya sweat dropped at the couple, Utau was chasing after Kukai while the both of them creat a havoc. "Well… At least Kukai looks like he's having fun, "said Amu. "Utau too actually…" said Yaya flatly.

"I guess they were worth our time huh, Amu." Said Ikuto smirking that oh-so-gorgeous smirk, Amu laughed, "Yeah, they were."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**a/n Don't worry, this is not the end... hehehe... There is still an epilogue coming up (dunno when though...) R/R plz people, you know I love them ;p**

**Again, sorry for making this fic look dead! I'll try my best to update ASAP!**

**~Me-Shi/ Rozen Dia (rd.)**


	10. Pure Diamond

**a/n So sorry that this was so late! I just came back from a 2 month trip to Hong Kong! SO here's the epilogue! AW~~~ I'm sad that this is over already... T.T But enjoys anyways!**

**Here ya go!**

**I don't own!!!**

**Epilogue ~Pure Diamond~**

Kukai's POV

Crap… It's her birthday today… She'll kill me if I forget…

I wouldn't want to sleep in the hallway…

I have to quickly get her a present, wouldn't want to end up like last time, I forget about our one month anniversary and she kicks me out of her apartment. Although I managed to get back in I'd not want to experience it again…

"_YOU WHAT?!" Utau's voice rang through the whole apartment. Kukai winced, "I'm sorry, I've been busy lately!"_

"_YOU'RE __**SORRY?! **__You forgot about OUR 1 month anniversary! How can you forget about such an important date?! That's it! Out!"_

_Utau pushed Kukai out of her apartment and locked him out. "Wha-wait! Don't Utau! Don't lock me out!" yelled Kukai._

_Kukai wailed for hours and finally he got tired ans just slumped on the floor. Luckily, Ikuto and Amu came to the rescue…_

"_Hinamori!!! Ikuto!" Kukai's face brightened, "Help me!"_

_Amu wanted to laugh at Kukai's sorry state nut tried to control herself, "What's wrong, Kukai? Why are you out here?"_

_Ikuto just smirked, "You forgot, didn't you?"_

_Kukai's face was ridiculously pitiful, "Well, you can't blame me! I've been busy trying to get a job! She made me to find a job, so that I don't waste my time!"_

_Amu giggled, "Well why don't you use the hidden key?" Kukai's face grew even more pitiful, "She took it! I tried to enter from the window but ended up falling!" He showed his bruise._

_Amu laughed, hard. Kukai was really looking pathetic… So she and Ikuto decided to help the poor unemployed soccer player. She opened the door to find a very angry Utau, "How dare you help him?! He forgot about our anniversary!"_

"_Well, he promised never to forget an important date, EVER, right, Kukai?" Kukai nodded eagerly, "I promise! Ill never ever foget about an important date! EVER!"_

_Utau's angry face didn't change," And if you do?"_

"_You can do anything to me!" said Kukai with a pathetic look._

_Utau huffed, "Fine…"_

So I went to Mashiro, the Queen of Presents. It's only been three months since we've started dating and I'd hate it if I didn't get her THE present.

"So... You want to get Utau the perfect birthday present?" Mashiro had this smirk that kinda made me uneasy… I just nodded as she looked at her phone, "Well, I know the perfect gift… It's what she normally gives us….." There was a devilish smirk plastered all over her face.

"Huh?" I didn't get what she said and asked again, "What was that?"

Mashiro's smirk grew wider and I got scared, "What does she give you guys?" She pulled me closer and whispered in my ear one single word.

***********************************

**Normal POV**

Utau was pacing in her apartment, "Where is he? He said he'd be here in an hour…" She grew anxious every time she glanced at the clock, "It's been two hours…'

_And it's my birthday too… I swear, if he forgets about today he's sleeping in the dumpster. I don't care what'll happen to his future… He's never, NEVER sleeping over if he forgets…_

Just as Utau vowed to make his life miserable if he forgets about her birthday, Kuukai entered her apartment. "Kukai! Where have you been? You should've been here an hour ago! Even though there was a touch of anger in her voice, she was actually relieved.

Kukai scratched his head, "It's snowing, Utau. I couldn't run back here, plus, I was with Hotori."

Kukai just plopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on, Utau waited for a while before she pulled his shirt, "Get out, NOW."

Kukai just plainly asked, "What? Why?"

"Because I said so. Now out!" Utau was tugging at his shirt when suddenly Kukai pulled Utau towards him, "Wha—" Utau crashed into Kukai and they both fell to the ground.

"You actually thought I forgot about your birthday, didn't you?" Kukai said as he pinned Utau down to the ground. He had this ridiculously devilish grin that Utau found very disturbing.

"Well you didn't say anything…" said Utau blushing at the fact that their faces were inches away. _Come to think of it… We haven't kissed for quite sometimes now…_

"Well I'm saying something now, Happy Birthday, you Utau." Kukai leaned to kiss her and after their lips parted from each other he pulled out a package of something. "Mashiro told me something very interesting about birthday presents…" he smirked at the still blushing Utau, who is now confused.

"Guess what I got for your birthday, Utau." She gave him a questioning look and opened the package. Her face turned 7 shades of red when Kukai's present came to view. It was black and it had laces, _lots_ of laces.

"KUKAI!!!" Kukai laughed, Utau's facial expression was priceless. Her eyes were murderous and her face was red, deep red. "It's what you get for giving these to Mashiro and Hinamori every year!" This is not going to leave Utau… Karma…

Outside, snickers were heard, Utau ran towards the door and opened it, "Amu! Rima! How could you tell HIM about THAT?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Look at your face! It's redder than the time you made out with Kukai on his birthday!" Amu was bursting with laughter.

Rima was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of her mouth and tears were falling out of her eyes.

"SHUT UP! Did you pick these out?!"

Amu shook her head and Rima, who was still laughing with no sound pointed to Kukai, "He did!" said Amu bursting out again. They high-fived each other as Kukai pulled his read-to-kill girlfriend. "Let's get back inside and try on my present for you~"

The door slammed close as Utau screamed, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Come on! I'll help!"

"No!!!"

"What are you embarrassed about? I've seen you naked!"

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"Uh… On second thought, I HAVEN'T seen you naked. Well let me see today!"

"KUKAI!!!"

"How 'bout this, race you to your room. If you get there first, you don't have to try on that lingerie. But if I win, you change in front of me."

"There's no way I'm changing in front of—HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!!!"

Well… Some things never change…

The last thing Amu and Rima heard was Utau screaming and Kukai laughing. "I bet you 50 bucks Kukai wins." Said Amu.

"Oh I don't know Amu, they're pretty competitive… Utau could win…"

Amu smirked and Rima smirked, "You're on, Hinamori."

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!"

"NO WAY~! Now show me some skin already~!"

"50 bucks, Rima~"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n R/R my dear readers, even though this has ended it was a fun ride ^^ Be sure to check out my next story coming up soon!**


End file.
